


我的幼驯染过于可爱（希尔凡x菲力克斯）

by etwno



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, sylvix - Freeform, 希尔菲力 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 1





	我的幼驯染过于可爱（希尔凡x菲力克斯）

最近，希尔凡觉得自己越来越焦躁了。

每当他搂住菲力克斯的脖颈，瞄到领口下清癯的锁骨，或是勾住菲力克斯的腰时，感受到纤细得不可思议的触感时。他便感觉头脑发热，胃部灼痛，喉咙缩紧，总要稍微过上几秒，才能用往常一样的神色和语调与自己的幼驯染对话。

希尔凡审视自身，得出的结论是自己在为菲力克斯的身体担忧。菲力克斯太瘦了吧，这样根本没有办法健康成长，幼驯染大哥哥很忧心。于是希尔凡比平时更加频繁地邀请菲力克斯去街上吃饭，虽然很少成功就是了。

但是不仅如此。

有天菲力克斯披散着长发走在大修道院里，希尔凡迎面遇上，仿佛被人打了一闷棍。他抚着头，痛苦地问：“菲力克斯你……怎么能这副样子走出来？！”

“这副样子？”菲力克斯一脸莫名，“哦，你是说头发吧？刚才训练时发绳断了。”

“那赶快把头发重新扎起来啊！”

“已经是饭点了，去食堂吃过饭回宿舍再弄。”

“什么？这种样子出现在食堂？！大哥哥我不能同意！”

因为太过莫名其妙，菲力克斯都忘记了发怒，就这样被希尔凡扯回了宿舍。希尔凡细细地帮菲力克斯束好头发，满意地在菲力克斯的发髻上亲了一口。

“喂、不要把我当小孩子！”

“抱歉抱歉……这样就好了。”

“你真是多管闲事……”  
“多多少少也算是贵族，这点形象管理还是要做到的吧，菲力克斯。”

“哼”  
希尔凡觉得自己是在在意菲力克斯的仪容仪表。

然而那一天，贝雷特邀请希尔凡和菲力克斯一起用茶。

明明特别怕烫，菲力克斯却总像是忘记了这一茬一般，直接拿起茶杯饮用。

“嘶嘶嘶嘶……”菲力克斯的猫舌伸出唇外颤个不停。

真可爱啊……但是菲力克斯很痛吧……这个时候应该含住菲力克斯的舌头帮他止痛……啊，菲力克斯的舌头是什么滋味呢？

等、不、不是，我在想什么啊？！

“咳咳咳……咳咳！”

希尔凡被茶水噎住了，咳个不停。

望着两个形容狼狈的学生，贝雷特露出了微妙的笑容：“你们两个还真有意思啊。”

希尔凡痛定思痛，终于意识到自己被菲力克斯的美色所吸引。自己的几个幼驯染长得都很不错，希尔凡大哥哥一直老怀甚慰。“看，我家孩子都是美人。”这样骄傲地宣称。但是菲力克斯这样不行，虽然到底怎样不行希尔凡也不敢想清楚，但是总之大哥哥觉得不行！

这样下去的话，虽然不是为了贵族之位或者纹章，但是为了美色而接近菲力克斯的家伙肯定会有很多，大哥哥不能接受这样轻浮的恋爱！真正的爱应该是心灵的相通，所以希尔凡决定要看护着菲力克斯，直到自己觉得合格的对象出现。

“喝茶？我也一起嘛多络缇雅酱~”

“嗯嗯，菲力克斯从很久以前就喜欢猫呢。”

“兄弟的话题？我很有经验呢……好的不好的都有。”

“相当有个性的歌曲啊，再来一首啊雅妮特！”

“莉丝缇亚酱，点心也请给我一个！”

“嗯……为了应对战场上的种种可能，了解一下杰拉特团长的作战方式也是很有必要的……”

“战争结束以后就不用再挥剑了……不过如果菲力克斯你想要的话，我随时都会陪你训练……喂，都说了是战争结束后了，不要咋舌啊。”

终于连另外两个幼驯染也不放过。

“英谷莉特你坐着就好，我来帮菲力克斯打扫，诶？难得勤快起来？哈哈哈……”

“殿下跟菲力克斯私下有话要说？不要这样嘛……明明我跟殿下关系也不错啊……”

“适可而止希尔凡！你到底想要做什么？！”

终于忍无可忍的菲力克斯，跟希尔凡摊牌了。

“诶？”希尔凡抱住后脑勺，“我什么都没做啊？”

“什么都没做？哼，你确实什么都没做，每天都跟着我，到底有什么企图？！”

“企图什么的……诶”希尔凡的注意力被别处吸引了，“你的绑带松了，我帮你重新整一下。”

“喂！”

希尔凡不顾菲力克斯的制止，单膝下跪为菲力克斯整理大腿上的绑带。

之前就觉得了，这个绑带不会太糟糕了么？各种意义上的糟糕……希尔凡心不在焉地想着，一边手上动作不停。

弄好了，希尔凡检查。

等一下，好像还是有点松？

果然，你看都可以容纳得下一根手指。

诶？我在做什么？

希尔凡诧异地盯着自己插入菲力克斯大腿上绑带间的手指，缓缓抬起了头……

菲力克斯满脸通红：“你……这……家……伙……”

太……可……爱……了……

希尔凡忘记了道歉的话语，也忘记把手指缩回来。

被暴打倒计时5s


End file.
